A SHOULDER TO CRY ON
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Tigress has been feeling sad and nobody knows why until Po comes and finds out why she has and is surprised at what he finds out.


Lately Tigress has been feeling sad at night as her friends could hear her cry. But no one wanted to ask why she was crying as they didn't know how she would react as she never really showed her emotions let alone talk about them to others. But they knew they had to ask her soon why she was feeling so sad.

Morning had come and the gong rang signaling the students to come out of their rooms to greet there master.

"Good morning master" Everyone said in unison.

"Good morning students" Shifu said as he looked at everyone and smiled.

"So master Shifu is it another day of training" Po asked as he looked at Shifu with a wondered look.

"Of course Po when you all are ready head off to train" Shifu said as he looked at his students.

"Yes master" Everyone said in unison and Shifu left.

But as Po looked at Tigress she had red around her eyes probably from rubbing her tears away. Po felt sad to see Tigress like this as he never liked to see Tigress like this and so did his friends. Tigress was the first to walk off to the training hall but before she left she heard Pos voice.

"Tigress" Po said with softness in his voice.

"Yes Po" Tigress said as she turned around and looked at the panda.

"Are you alright Tigress" Po asked with concern in his voice.

"What do you mean" Tigress asked with a wondered look.

"Well we have been hearing you cry at night and we are just concerned for you Tigress" Viper said as she and her friends looked at Tigress with concern.

"I'm fine guys really you don't need to concern your self's with it" Tigress said as she smiled at the others and gave them a thumbs up and walked off to the training hall.

The others then began to follow her and they all knew that she was lying but they figured they better leave it alone after all they didn't want her to get mad and that she told them she was alright but Po couldn't let it go he needed to find out what was making Tigress sad.

"Tigress why won't you tell us" Po thought as he looked at Tigress and his face began to sadden.

Everyone then entered the training room and began to train in their usual spots but it seemed that Po couldn't the only thing on his mind was Tigress and why she was so sad. Po was about to go and ask her but something was stopping him his legs wouldn't let him go.

"Why can't I ask her and I'm her friend and can't even ask" Po said as began to clinch his teeth from the anger.

After a while the gong had rang and that it was dinner time. Everyone then headed off to the kitchen and sat in their usual spots and Po began to make his noodles. As Po was making his noodles he turned his head and looked over at Tigress and had seen her face depressed as if she was about to cry but holding them back.

"Alright order up" Po said as he past his noodles out to everybody and took his seat.

"Good like always Po" Mantis said as he slurped his noodles.

"Thanks Mantis" Po said as he began to eat his noodles.

"So did everyone enjoy their training" Viper asked hopeing to start up a conversation with someone.

"Do we ever Viper" Crane said as he laughed a little at what Viper said.

While everyone started talking Tigress began to look at her friends and as she did her lips began to tremble and she could feel water filling her eyes up. She tried to hold her tears back but she had to let them fall as she began to cry. As she did everyone heard her crying and looked over at her.

"Tigress what's wrong" Po said with softness in his voice as he put his paw on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Nothing" Tigress said as she wiped her tears away hopeing that she would stop crying but more tears just kept falling.

"You can tell us Tigress were here for you" Viper said as she began to sadden to see her friend like this.

When Tigress heard what Viper said it just made her tear up even more.

"I'm sorry" Tigress said as she left the table and ran to her room covering her eyes with her paws to try and stop the tears from falling.

"Tigress wait" Po said as he extended his arm and then left the table and ran to Tigress room.

As Po walked up to Tigress room he could hear her cry and knocked on her door.

"Tigress can I come in" Po said with softness in his voice as he lightly tapped the door.

He didn't hear an answer he could only sadness coming from Tigress. He then opened the door and seen Tigress lying on her bed with her back facing the door and her front facing the wall. Po then sat on her bed.

"Tigress what's wrong you can tell me" Po said with sadness on his face hopeing that she tell him.

"Nothing's wrong Po I'm fine" Tigress said as she covered her eyes with her paws not wanting any more water to fall.

Po then extended his out and put his paw on hers and removed it from her eye holding it and looked in to her eyes.

"Tigress please" Po said with softness in voice as he too was about to cry.

Tigress then wiped the rest of her tears away and sat next to Po with his paw still holding hers.

"So Tigress why are you so sad" Po asked with a wondered look.

"Well it's just that lately when you me and everyone else is together or on missions helping each other it just brings back memories of my family" Tigress said as she was about to cry again.

"Tigress" Po said softly as he looked over at Tigress feeling sad.

"You guys are like my new family I just don't you guys to leave me alone" Tigress said as she began to cry again.

When Po heard this he wrapped his arms around her with quickness embracing her.

"Po" Tigress said as her eyes widened.

"Tigress we will never leave you and that always remember we love you" Po said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter and began to cry.

Tigress then gently broke away from the hug and looked Po in the eyes and smiled at him.

"Thank you Po" Tigress said as she put her lips to his and wrapped her arms around him.

Po was surprised by this but was also very happy and wrapped his arms around her Deeping the kiss and as the two kissed they began to cry tears of joy. After a few minutes the two broke from the kiss and lay down on Tigress bed and began to sleep with each other in their arms. Both happy. After that night Tigress had stopped crying and felt the warm feeling of having a new family and having Po as her lover always knowing that she would do anything to protect her family and that they would do the same.

Thanks for reading this short story guys and I hoped you liked it. Remember to review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
